My Sanctuary
by guitargasm
Summary: REVIEW. Kaoru finds himself in love with his twin brother, but tries to grab his attention by going out with Tamaki. Hataki finds himself wrapped up in Haruhi and doesn't notice anything. [hatakixkaoru]
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first Ouran High school Host Club fan fiction, so please don't be too harsh, but I do love reviews and help. -

Story- My Sanctuary

Author- iLOVETAMAKixo

Rating- Teen

Pairings- Kaoru/Hikaru

Prologue

Kaoru's eyes carefully roamed his identical brother's body. He placed in the back of his mind each of the differences between the two; Hikaru had a dimple on his right cheek, where as Kaoru's was on his left, Hikaru's face was just a bit pinker than Kaoru's. All the things no one seemed to notice stood out to Kaoru, each and every thing made Kaoru like Hikaru all the more. His brother's smooth voice broke Kaoru out of his trance and his head shot up. "What are you looking at?" He asked with slightly narrowed eyes at his brother, there was a soft grin spread across his smooth lips showing his dimple.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked and rubbed his eye softly, he peered out at his brother with the other one winked, "I wasn't looking at anything." He said with a chuckle. Hikaru shook his head and ran a hand threw his stunningly red hair.

It was easy to get girls to join the Host Club by flirting with his brother, but that wasn't why Kaoru did it. Not recently at least. At the beginning Kaoru did it because he wanted to have girls around him. Just recently, though, he had a sudden urge to have his _brother_ around him. He knew it was wrong to be falling in love with Hikaru but to Kaoru, it wasn't something he could stop, nor did he want to.

Hikaru laughed and ruffled Kaoru's hair. He spun around and walked away smoothly, not seeming to notice the impression he had on his brother.


	2. Chapter 1

Story- My Sanctuary

Author- guitargasm

Rating- Teen

Pairings- Kaoru/Hikaru

Chapter One

"Ah!" Three girls cried out as Kaoru and Hikaru held each other close and whispered little words of love to each other. When the girls scampered off Hikaru pulled away and squeezed his little brother's (by five minutes) cheek. Kaoru covered his frown easily with a smile; another sweet moment had come and gone with a snap of his brother's fingers. Hikaru never had shown any love for Kaoru, or hinted that he wanted to be with Kaoru just as bad as Kaoru wanted to be with him.

"Kaoru, Hikaru come over here please." A sleek, blond haired boy called from the corner of the room. The two boys nodded and strode together to the opposite side of the room with ease. "What did you say to my precious daughter?!" he burst out as soon as the two had stepped within three feet of him. "Look at her all lonely in the corner!" He screeched. The twin brothers looked at each other smirks on both of their faces.

"We did nothing!" The boys said in unison and linked arms. They turned together and skipped up to Haruhi. "What's wrong, my precious toy?" Hikaru asked as he placed a hand on the girl's soft cheek. She looked up with shining brown eyes and then set her eyes back down on the ground. Kaoru was pained to see his brother place his hand on anyone but himself. Especially because with Haruhi, Hikaru was soft and loving, it seemed to Kaoru that his brother might even like the girl. Kaoru touched his finger to Haruhi's chin and brushed his lips against the soft girls cheek, trying to make his watching brother jealous. Nothing showed in Hikaru's eyes or stance but Tamaki screamed from the corner.

"Enough, boys!" he yelled and hopped over to the three standing under the window. His eyes blazed with anger as he pushed the two red headed twins away, "I'm sorry, my daughter!" he screeched and hugged her. Haruhi looked up at him with sad but amused eyes and nodded.

"I'm sure." She smiled softly and got up. She pushed smoothly away from Tamaki and slid onto a couch leaving the three boys to bicker in the corner about nothing.

Kaoru watched Hikaru's smooth movements as he swung his arms around laughing and yelling at Tamaki. He shook his head and glanced at Tamaki, an idea brightening in his head. "King, can I speak to you?" he asked with a flash of delight in his eyes. The blond haired boy nodded and brought Kaoru into the corner.

"What is it, Kaoru?" he asked with a dull look in his eyes. He didn't seem to be interested in whatever Kaoru may have wanted to say and interested himself by picked at his nails.

"I always had a feeling…I mean, you're bisexual, right?" he asked a flare of braveness streaking through his skinny body. Tamaki's head shot up and he eyed Kaoru suspiciously. He nodded meekly and then looked down slowly, Kaoru's hand shot under Tamaki's head as he lifted it to look at him. His plan was panning out nicely and he took a smooth step closer to the boy. "Don't be ashamed." He said and pressed his lips against Tamaki's. Tamaki met the kiss and deepened it slowly.

Kaoru _almost_ felt bad about using his friend to get the attention of his brother, but he couldn't bear to be ignored any longer.

Tamaki pulled away and eyes the boy in front of him, "Have you always felt this way?" he asked with a scratchy voice and a tilted head. Kaoru managed to nod his head but couldn't say anything, guilt ran threw his every vein with him movement and Tamaki nodded, "Me too." He said and ran a hand threw Kaoru's hair. The words nearly made Kaoru sink to the ground with sadness but he managed to hold himself together. He could feel the eyes of his brother on the back of his neck, so he pressed his lips against Tamaki's again. He smoothly brushed his hand along Tamaki's face feeling the guilt drain from his body.

With a nod of his head he turned and waved softly, his eyes meeting with Hikaru. An unexpected grin spread across Hikaru's lips and he nodded, "I didn't know you had feeling for Tamaki!" he said with a nod. He threw a soft punch to Kaoru's shoulder and he nodded briefly.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't know I was gay either." He said pretending to be happy for himself. "Or that Tamaki was bi." He grinned and rubbed his shoulder pretending that it hurt. That was what Kaoru had a feeling he would be doing from now on: pretending.

"No I actually didn't…I mean the way you act around Haruhi." He said with a shrug and a nod, "It'll be good for you, little bro." he winked and ruffled Kaoru's hair.

"S-So…" he stuttered nervously, "Are you? I mean are you gay or bi?" he asked with pleading, hopeful eyes. He set them on the ground so that his brother couldn't guess what was going on in his mind.

"Bi, yes" he said with a nod confidently. "Alright, I'll see you later, it's pretty late you should get some sleep." He said with a small grin. Kaoru nodded and slipped out of the third music room and to the dorm rooms. He finally reached his own and retired onto his bed with thoughts of Hikaru swarming through his every thought.

"Haruhi." Hikaru said in a soft voice, startling the lone girl on the couch.

Tamaki and Honey had gone to bed already and Kyoya and Takashi were in late classes that wouldn't get out until eleven o'clock P.M. at the earliest.

Haruhi's head shot up as she looked into the boys eyes. Hikaru couldn't help feeling the way he did for Haruhi. She sucked him in with her loving, careful way; it was something that made him love her all the more. Hikaru rested the palm of his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips softly against hers. She blushed softly and didn't react at first until she rested her hand on his shoulder to push him back.

"You know that this isn't right, Hikaru." She said as she looked at him with sad doubting eyes. "Are you maybe doing this because your brother has someone? Someone that I-I love…?" she let slip from her pink lips.

"You…_love_ Tamaki?" he asked, upset by the words. She nodded in response and he stood up, not feeling less love at all for the small girl. He turned around and walked away at the door he turned his head over his shoulder and blew a soft kiss over his shoulder. "I love you."


End file.
